


Truly Like Ballet

by Higher_Justizia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higher_Justizia/pseuds/Higher_Justizia
Summary: First fanfiction. If enough people enjoy it I might write more ☺️ Angela gets separated from her team, and gets saved by the most unlikely person.





	

Angela hated when this happened, when she got separated from the group. She could defend herself, true. She had her caduceus pistol, but she truly hated using it. Saving lives was her goal not ending them. Like most doctors, she's a true pacifist. 

Not only was she separated from the group, but she also didn't now where she was. The Talon terrorist attack warning had been just received this morning, and they had flown here right away which left them little time to strategize. 

Angela took a left, turning down a cramped alley hoping to avoid sniper fire. The alley was well lit by the desert sun. Both buildings on either side were worn down and crumbling, but still stood. She walked carefully, avoiding broken glass, and garbage that littered the alley. 

Halfway through Angela heard a couple of foot steps. Pulling out her pistol she dived behind a near by garbage bin. Holding the firearm steady she peeked around the bin. Five armed Talon agents were coming down the alley searching every crack and corner. 

Angela's breath caught, they were looking for her. Pulling back behind the garbage bin she looked for any escape route, but it was useless. The only exit was the way she had came in, and if she made a run for it she might lose the race to a bullet. Shifting to face her perusers' direction her heels made a crunching noise against the dust covered ground.

She heard the men stop out of nowhere. She knew why. She swallowed hard the lump that was forming in her throat. All of a sudden her mouth felt bone dry, and she thought to herself that she could really go for one of Reinhardt's cold ones right now. 

She smiled. It faded instantly when her attention snapped back to reality triggered by the sound of approaching footsteps. Each one louder than the last. Before she lost the element of surprise she jumped out from behind the garbage bin. More men must have rounded the corner because instead of staring down five rifles, she stared down eight. She felt her pistol shake, but soon overcame her nerves remembering back to when Jack Morrison, her former strike-commander, had taught her how to shoot it. 

She wouldn't admit it, but she was a damn good shot. Being a doctor came with its perks. She knew exactly were to land her bullets to do the most damage. In the first 2 seconds, before the men even had a chance to raise their guns, three gun shots rang out through the alley. 

The first bullet flew straight into one mans neck sailing threw without any resistance. He dropped his gun reaching up to stop the profuse bleeding. The gurgling noises made Angela cringe.

The second bullet found its spot in the adjacent man's forehead. Just as intended it traveled through his frontal lobe hitting the right spot to cease any movement. The man dropped dead, but it didn't stop there. The bullet had a connecting flight. Meeting minimal resistance it continued its flight landing square in the middle of another man's eyes. 

Three down five more to go.

The third bullet wasn't fired at a man, but at a slanted peice of metal in front of the green garbage bin. The man's eyes flashed with a look of smugness at her complete and utter missed shot, but that look soon turned to a look of pain as the bullet bounced off the metal and entered from the side of his body where his body armour didn't reach, finding its home right in his heart, breaking a few ribs along the way. 

Two seconds was all it took to take down half of the Talon agents, but it was also the amount of time it took for the Talon agents to come to their senses and raise their weapons. Ducking behind the garbage bin one more time she shielded her face with her arm as a stream of bullets pitter patterned against the bin. A couple of the bullets managed to go clean threw the garbage bin, but only one hit its mark. 

Angela screamed in pain as one of the bullets entered and exited her body threw a newly made hole in her waist.  
She hissed. Shots to the stomach usually take a long time to bleed out so she had time. Moving her free hand down to her lower stomach she was met with a warm wet substance. Her blood. Biting down on her lip she applied pressure while using her other arm to check for an exit wound. Luckily enough the bullet had went clean threw and had missed all her vital organs. Her caduceus staff lay broken beside her, but her Valkyrie suit was already trying to heal her wounds, though it wasn't quick enough. If she didn't stop the bleeding soon she would pass out. 

Ripping of her sleeve she balled it up, and put it into her mouth soaking it with her saliva. She took it out and with a painful sigh shoved it into her bullet wound. Repeating the process for the other side. Just then she realized the shooting had stopped. Struggling to her feet she peered over the trash can to still see the Talon agents, but instead of four there was now three. The fourth man lay face down with a knife sticking out of his chest. The other agents were looking at his body disapprovingly. 

Angela tried to crouch back down behind cover, but lost the strength, and fell to the ground with a hiss of pain. 

At hearing that, the men turned around marching over to the large green bin. Angela reached for her pistol, but found it was kicked away. She looked up to see the three men surrounding her, all grinning from ear to ear. The middle one dropped down to his knee with an awful smirk, "I can see know why they want her so much." He laughed. The other men joined in. 

"Managed to kill four agents with three bullets, and with a damn pistol as well," the man on the left said, picking up her caduceus pistol, and hanging it in front of her face. She lunged out it grab it, but he pulled it away. 

Angela gasped in pain as her head flew sideways, her cheek started to burn red. The imprint of a hand starting to show. The man in the middle used the same hand to grab her chin and pulled it back to face them. "Isn't she a pretty one." He smirked reaching down to touch her leg. 

She shifted away violently, spitting blood on the man's shoes. He cursed devilishly then his smirk returned. "I know just what to do with a woman like you." He was obviously the leader of this group for the other two men's faces lit up with anticipation. 

Angela glared at the men all while holding her stomach. The man noticed and cursed. "That idiot just had to shoot didn't he. We were supposed to capture not kill her. 'Capture'. 'Kill'. Not even close." At the word capture Angela's eyes widened. The leader noticed, and smiled a devilish grin. Standing up he looked to his subordinates, "Rock, paper, scissors?" 

They both replied with equally as devilish grins of their own and nodded. 

While the men were busy playing Rock Paper Scissors, for Angela could only guess one reason why. Her heart sank, and her eyes started to mist up. Blinking a couple of times she willed herself not to cry. She had to stay positive. Any moment now her team would find her and dispose of these filthy ill intentioned men. 

"Hah, I win!" The middle man cheered, standing up straight, and puffing out his chest. Obviously proud to get first dibs. He walked over to Angela slowly, trying to get any reaction out of her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of pleading, or crying. She just glared at him with a look that could almost kill.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands." She hissed. He laughed kneeling down at her side, and grabbing a loose piece of her hair. She turned her face away trying to put as much distance between herself and the man as possible. He chuckled, and she could feel his breath at her neck causing her body to twitch. 

Turning to stare the man in the middle right in the eye, "My friends will be here any minute, and I'm not saying that because they will come and save me from you rotten bastards. No, they will be here to clean your filthy ashes up off the road after I am done with you." She hissed putting on a ugly grin of her own. She almost shivered at hearing her voice. Her own voice. It sounded so menacing and malicious, so out of character. 

The two men behind the middle one seemed a bit phased, or maybe scared. The middle man's eye twitched, obviously unhappy about not getting the reaction he wanted, and Angela could tell he was seething with anger. It was now or never. Using what energy she had left she pounced of the wall and kicked the man in the shoulder. Her aim was off. She started seeing black dots forming in her vision. 

The man stumbled, landing on his back in the dusty alley. He coughed and cursed before getting up quickly. He wasted no time closing the gap between him and Angela. He grabbed her by her arm and half dragged her into the middle of the alley. She screamed in pain as she was drug across the ground. Throwing her down he waved the others off. They complied, though reluctantly. 

Angela landed on her stomach with a grunt. She tried to roll over, but the man had knelt down over her straddling her lower back. She squirmed violently landing a few kicks, but she couldn't get free. She gasped in pain as he grabbed her ponytail pulling it back. He leaned into her ear. "Don't worry I'll take my time with you." He hissed in her ear. She growled. 

"I will kill you." She wheezed, still sounding just as malicious even though he was crushing her lungs. 

"Not after I'm done." He smirked, and dug a gloved finger into her bullet hole. She bit down on her lip, hard as he wiggled it around. Her mouth filled with the taste of metal. She knew what he wanted. What he was looking for, and she wouldn't give him that. To her last breath. 

Frustrated, he pushed her face into the ground. Her nose filled with dust as she struggled to breathe. All of a sudden the pressure on her back subsided. Confused, she rolled over onto her back letting out a torrent of coughs before the middle man went flying into the battered garbage bin adjacent. She was really out of it now. Whole parts of her vision blurring out completely. 

"How dare you defile an angel!" A woman with a thick French accent yelled kicking the already limb body in the stomach. 

Angela must have just imagined it, but... It sounded just like Amélie- a loud bang sounded off. Another gun shot. 

With the only energy she had left Angela propped herself up on her elbows just in time to see the French woman dodge a hail of assault rifle fire by rolling between bins. Springing of one of the bins, and into the air she flipped forward, and landed on one of the men's shoulders. She took out a small knife. Twirling it in her hands once before jumping of his shoulders. Her body upside down parallel to the ground she aimed and threw the knife at the other man. It sunk in to the hilt in his neck. Gurgling and sputtering he stayed up right clutching at his throat. She landed without a noise ducking under the other man's wild swing into a pirouette with which she used the momentum to kick the knife out of the man's throat with great flexibility. Catching it mid air she turned and rolled between the other man's feet jumping up, and cutting his throat open with a shower of red. 

"How dare you defile an angel.... my angel." The woman hissed. She then cried out, dipped and sagged. Falling to her knees she clutched at her head yelling something in French that Angela couldn't comprehend. The woman then seemed to compose herself, and started to laugh shaking her head, "Get out of my head foolish girl."

On the verge of passing out Angela's blood deprived mind could think of only one thing. That was absolutely breathtaking. So graceful. It was ever so... 'truly like ballet'.


End file.
